Crazy
by Ichireiro
Summary: Petey/Gary one shot.


"Ah, Femme-Boy. Circumcised I see."

Petey blushed under Gary's heavy gaze. This was his first time doing anything like this with anyone. After all, he had thought he'd be a virgin until the day he died. Gary was quickly proving him wrong though as the taller boy spread his legs apart and looked him up and down.

"Don't…Don't call me that Gary."

Petey wanted his first time to be special. Something that was hard enough with it being with a sociopath like Gary, but the smaller boy was determined to enjoy himself, even a little. He wanted Gary to call him by his actual name. He wasn't confidante enough-or brave enough for that matter-to tell him this though.

"What should I call you then, Pete?" Petey couldn't tell if he was mocking him or not. Gary had that tone he used when he was making fun of him, but he also had a more serious expression on his face then he normally did. "Petey? Pete?" Gary slowly ran his thin fingers over Petey's thighs making the smaller boy's blush deepen. "Or…" Gary pushed Petey back onto his back and straddled him. "Do you want me to call you Peter?" Petey couldn't trust himself to speak with Gary on top of him at the moment, so he just nodded his head hoping Gary would understand him. "Which one, Little Petey?" Petey doubted Gary didn't understand him. There was a good chance he was just being cruel as usual to make Petey uncomfortable.

"I want" Petey closed his eyes, to embarrassed to look Gary in the face. "I want to be called Peter."

"Well, let me think about that." Petey opened his eyes. "Uh, no." Petey frowned up at Gary and tried to sit up. He gave up though when he realized he couldn't do it with the larger boy straddling him. Petey opened his mouth to speak, but Gary cut him off before he could. "You aren't a Peter to me. You're a Petey. And I'm going to call you a Petey." Before Petey could tell Gary he shouldn't add "a" before "Petey" the taller boy bent down and kissed him, shutting him up.

Petey hadn't ever kissed anyone before so he wasn't sure he was doing it right. When Gary pulled back with a pleased smirk on his face he was sure he had done something right though. Petey reached up and slowly ran his fingers from the curve of Gary's jaw to his cheek. Peter wrapped his arms around Gary's neck, unsure if the older boy would let him do something so intimate. Gary did allow it though, his smile teasing. He bent back down and softy kissed the smaller boy, the softness of the kiss surprising Petey. It didn't last long though as the kiss became more intense. Needing to breath, Petey pulled back, his face flushed. Gary went to kiss him again, but Petey turned his head before he could. He was able to see the glare Gary was giving him from the corner of his eye.

"Something wrong with the way I kiss, Femme-Boy?"

Gary was angry. Petey could tell he was by the tone of his voice. Someone that didn't know Gary as well as he did would think it was his normal mocking tone, but Petey had known him for so long that he could tell the taller boy was actually pissed off. That was probably a bad sign considering he was naked underneath a sociopath.

"Th-there's nothing wrong with it Gary. I-I like it." Petey's face couldn't possibly get any redder at the moment. "I-it's my first time though, and I want to try something." Petey was wrong though as his face got even redder as exactly what he wanted to try ran through his mind.

"And what, exactly, do you want to try so badly?"

Petey slowly turned to look at Gary, their eyes meeting. It didn't last long though as Petey broke the connection.

"Stuff. Please get off?"

Gary sighed, rolled his eyes, and moved off of Petey. Petey slowly sat up and looked Gary over. The older boy was still fully dressed while Petey didn't have any clothes left on. Reaching over, Petey slowly, uncertainly, placed his hands on Gary's sides. Gary was watching him intently, curious on what he was going to do. Petey pulled Gary's shirt off with the taller boy's help. Petey dumped Gary's shirt in the floor and turned back to him, looking his chest over.

"Like what you see, Petey?"

Petey nodded. Gary was far better looking than he thought he would be. If Petey had to pick a word for his chest alone it would be "gorgeous". He wasn't brave enough to tell him that though. He could still show him though, he decided.

Shyly, Petey moved over so he was in Gary's lap. He leant in close to his chest to inspect it farther. It wasn't slim but it wasn't overly muscled either. Petey thought it was perfect. He moved his heated gaze up to Gary's shoulders and collarbone. He unconsciously licked his lips before softly kissing Gary's neck. He slowly placed kisses down from his neck to his shoulder, stopping to kiss the collarbone. He loved Gary. He had admitted it to himself earlier that day. The fact Gary had an amazing body was just a bonus.

Gary leant back against his beds headboard. He had never seen Petey this confidante in himself before and it was turning him on more than he had ever been in his life. He watched as Petey slowly kissed a trial down his chest, stopping to kiss then suck on his nipples. Gary had to hold back a moan as the smaller boy reached his stomach and nipped. He honestly didn't think Pete would be so damn _good _at this.

"Pete," Gary hadn't meant for his voice to sound so husky. "stop. Stop now."

Petey looked up at him, stopping. His expression was a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"Am I bad? I've never done this-"

"I know you've never done this before." Gary cut him off. Petey still blushed like a virgin at the thought of masturbating. "I couldn't tell that by the way you're doing it though. Damn, Pete. I didn't think _you _were a natural at anything."

Petey would of smiled at the fact he was pleasing Gary so much, but he still didn't understand why Gary had told him to stop.

"Then why-"

"Because," Gary cut him off again. "I'm going to cream my pants if you don't stop."

Petey's face actually got redder if that was even possible. He paused for a moment, as if he was considering something. Reaching a decision, he slowly reached down and unbuttoned Gary's pants. Gary's eyes widened, surprised that Petey would be that brave, but he smirked. Not only did Femme-Boy grow some balls, he could see them. He briefly wondered what Petey's face would look like if he suddenly reached down and cupped them, but the thought was cutoff as Petey reached into his boxers and pants and actually took his dick out.

"Wow, Petey, I didn't think you had it in you to-"

"Gary…Don't. I won't be able to…you know…if you do."

Gary rolled his eyes and shut up, deciding a blow job-_if_ Petey would go through with it-was worth mocking him later instead of now.

Petey slowly leaned down and placed his lips on the tip of Gary's dick. It was obvious that he didn't know what he was doing, but his soft lips felt good and Gary closed his eyes to the feeling. He quickly opened them again though to watch Petey as he kissed the tip. He slowly licked it, tasting it. Deciding he liked the taste, he started to suck on it, not taking anymore then the tip into his mouth. Gary, smirking, thrust his hips up, forcing more of himself into Petey's mouth, choking the smaller boy. Petey pulled back, glaring at the older boy.

"Sorry." By the sound of Gary's voice, he didn't sound sorry. "Won't do it again."

Petey didn't trust him-who _would_?-but he went back down anyway. He kissed from the foreskin to the shaft then back again. His confidence rose as he heard Gary softly grunt. He kissed back down again, this time stopping to suck on the side of the shaft.

"Pete," Gary sounded a little agitated. "Stop teasing me."

Petey looked up at him a little unsurely before he slowly looked down to the Gary's penis. It was leaking pre-cum. Petey's wasn't as big as Gary's, but he was hoping that the taller boy had enough decency to make fun of him while he was about to do…this.

Petey closed his eyes for a moment, preparing for what he was about to do, before opening them again. He slowly took the tip of Gary's cock into his mouth and began to suck. The low grunting sound Gary was making in the back of his throat was boosting Peter's confidence. He began to slowly take more and more of the larger boy into his warm, hot mouth.

Gary was enjoying this far more then he thought he would. He thought Pete would be horrible at blowing him-if Petey wasn't too shy to even look there. He had originally planned to just fuck the smaller boy. But then _this _happened. Gary could feel he was about to cum. He thrust his hips up, causing the smaller boy to choke.

"Deep throat me, Petey."

Petey slowly relaxed and began to deep throat him. It didn't take Gary long until he finally came. Petey pulled back, making sure not to let a drop escape. Gary, feeling a rare pang of affection, reached out and ran his fingers through Petey's hair.

"Come on, Pete. My turn."

Gary pushed Petey back onto his back.

--

Gary sat up in his bed, looking around his room in the asylum. He hadn't believed them before when they said he was crazy, but if he was having _those _types of dreams about Femme-Boy, then there _had _to be something wrong with him.

Little did he know though, Petey, sleeping in his bed in the dorm room they once shared, was having a dream almost identical to his own.


End file.
